Aiden Romero (robot)
A robot impostor of Aiden Romero was created by Madame Odius to pose as Brody's long lost brother, using memories stolen from the real Aiden, he first appears in the episode "The Ranger Ribbon". Character History After the destruction of Trapsaw, Robot Aiden witnesses all six Rangers demorph. At Ribbon Tree Park, Robot Aiden confronts Brody Romero. When Brody asks if he knows him, the robot identifies himself as Brody's brother Aiden, and the two hug. Robot Aiden tells everyone about his past. After that, he asks if he could see the base. Mick says it's only for Rangers. The Rangers and Robot Aiden train in the garage. Levi and Aiden spar, with Aiden showing off his moves. Levi and Hayley tell Aiden what he's doing isn't cool. Then Aiden walks away, with Brody defending him. Robot Aiden helps the Rangers fight off Kudabots. But this is just a trap, so Toxitea can poison a Ranger. When she tries to poison Hayley and Levi, Brody takes the hit for them. Madam Odius says she'll give them the antidote if they give her all six Power Stars. Aiden says that they have to give Odius the Power Stars. Levi and Hayley collect the Power Stars, which Aiden notices. They go and give them to Odius. Aiden tells the other three about it. When they show up, Brody is cured and the Stars are revealed to be fake, made of chocolate. Levi and Hayley apologize to Aiden about what they said. Aiden admits that he was being a jerk. However, it is revealed that Aiden is actually working for Odius. Aiden meets with Ripcon telling him that he needs his help to cause a distraction while he finds the Power Rangers' base. Brody and Aiden sing their family song for the talent show. The others come in and tells them Ripcon is attacking. Levi heads back to the base to finish the Fusion Star. Aiden sees where the base is and follows Levi inside. He tries to steal the Ninja Steel from them, but Levi follows him and fights him. Aiden had a blaster, but Levi deflected it back at him which damages him. This reveals that he's just a robot. The other rangers find him and use their blasters to destroy him for good. While the robot was being destroyed, the connection between the pole that Robot Aiden was holding and the object Levi was holding, created a cybernetic bridge which allowed the memories that were put into him by Odius to be transferred back to Levi, who turned out to be the real Aiden Romero. Though Madame Odius pinned the blame on the robot's creation on Ripcon. Personality At first glance sight, Robot Aiden is though to be similar to Levi, being frendly and caring, tho he did show some points of being a bit of a show-off at times, he does "deeply care" for the Red Ranger. But in the ending of the episode "Poisonous Plots", he shows his true colors to his creator, Madame Odius , he is an evil and curl robot who is highly loyal to Madame Odius and wiull do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers and snag the Ninja Power Stars. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Possesing the Gold Power Star's power, Robot Romero posses high strength. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: 'Robot Aiden is a silled fighter, being able to nearly over power the Gold Ranger with ease. Arsenal *'Laser Blaster: 'The robot possesses a powerful blaster while infiltrating the ranger's base, which can also knock out anyone caught in its blast. **'Energy Laser: 'Robot Aiden can fire strong light purple colored energy lasers from the blaster. **'Paralize Rings: 'Robot Aiden can also fire light blue colored energy rings that can palaize any victim if hit on contact. Notes * Robot Aiden is the first impostor to a ranger to look different from his real counterpart, as he is played by a different actor. The obvious reason for this is because Brody and Aiden hadn't seen each other since childhood so Brody wouldn't know what Aiden would look like grown up, and robot Aiden couldn't look like the real one (who turned out to be Levi Weston) as Madame Odius didn't want the rangers to find out the identity of the true Aiden. The same goes for the production team to the audience. * As Robot Aiden was not the real Aiden Romero, there were many hints in the three episodes that he appeared in. * His voice after his chest is destroyed is similar to Robo Knight from ''Power Rangers Megaforce. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Robot Aiden is portrayed by Nick Beckwith. Appearances *Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon *Episode 11: Poisonous Plots *Episode 12: Family Fusion (final appearance and destruction) *Episode 20: Galvanax Rises (mentioned) References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains